Threads of Different Yarns
by Marin Liliz
Summary: ON HOLD - The party of a lifetime is the end of a long and enjoyable connection for Byakuya, Kaien and Jyuushiro. But it's also the beginning of new paths and the resume of a bumpy old road. Slash, Yaoi. Also: Byakuya/Hisana; Kaien/Miyako; Shunsui/Ukitake
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: YAOI, Spoilers for the "Turn Back the Pendulum" arc of the manga.**

**Summary**: All Byakuya wanted for his birthday party was a nice and quiet evening with the guests of his own choosing. But for that he had to endure his family.

**Notes**: The start of my Kaien/Byakuya/Ukitake fic.

**Beta:** Umihana from LJ

A connection between these 3 has been in my mind since I started seeing Bleach. Plotting madly how this three knew each other and slashing the whole thing up, of course. This is but a little glance at the end of their "connection". It was meant as a PWP for Byakuya's birthday last January, but I just wasn't in tune then.

Seeing as we don't know that much of their previous lives, even with the "Turn Back the Pendulum" arc in the manga, I'm putting Byakuya as a seated officer of 13th Division before his nomination as Taichou of 6th Division.  
Byakuya's birthday is January 31st.

Updated every 3 days.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite; save a few OCs, product of my imagination.

**Threads of Different Yarns**

**Chapter 01.**

Kuchiki Byakuya, sitting on a comfortable orange cushion on the balcony, surveyed the bustling servants. They were finishing preparations for a small party of three in the Tea Pavilion's main room. Truth be told, there was enough food and beverage for a whole Division of Shinigami; a division of starving, ravishing brutes. Say, like 11th Division! The Kuchiki household would go to all means necessary to give the Head of the Family the most lavish of birthday parties.

The only trouble was, Byakuya simply wanted to have a quiet dinner with close friends, and an enjoyable night talking of mundane things, like Kaien's sister latest pyrotechnic achievement, or his and Kaien's latest developments with their zanpakutou. Or learn something from Ukitake's inexhaustible and generous wisdom the older shinigami always had to offer.

He didn't want to have to endure the sour and perpetually disappointed looks of the Family Elders, who always expected him to assume, to the utmost, the respectable, noble Kuchiki stance, - never a hair out of place or a crease in disarray - even if he chose to drink over the reasonable measure. He wanted to eat whatever he felt like without the voracious looks of the Kuchiki matrons, examining Byakuya in all ways possible, to apprehend all his tastes and flavors, in order to choose the daughter, niece, or cousin, who'd better fit their misconceptions of the, ever desirable, Kuchiki master. He wanted to behave in the most unorthodox of ways without being wary of the ever-present servants, lurking in the dark corners of the cold mansion, making the desolate place even creepier.

An agreement that would allow Byakuya to spend the night of his birthday as he saw fit was reached after several hours of debate in an extra-ordinary assembly with the Kuchiki Elders, summoned only to address this question. The fact that Byakuya wasn't interested in a spendthrift and sumptuous do seemed to appall said elders. They had visibly paled when their lord had told them, in no uncertain terms, that if they choose to throw such an opulent affair, he would simply not attend the venue. Byakuya respected the Elders in general, and even felt real esteem for some of them, but their obstinacy and close-mindedness on most subjects, and their reluctance to accept progress, or Byakuya's attempts to change even the most bantam of things, was becoming substantially more tiresome and discouraging for the plans he held for the Noble Kuchiki House.

After a strenuous discussion during which Byakuya was severely tempted to abandon the room on several occasions (instinct he refrained from, weary of the decisions made in his absence), the elders came to a satisfactory consensus. They would permit Kuchiki-sama to have the night of his birthday free for him to do as he deemed convenient, if he would agree to have a celebratory birthday lunch. The meal would be a simple one but with the mandatory attendance of all Kuchiki family members.

Needless to say, the lunch was as simple as mastering Bankai. The Elders were present to oversee Byakuya's every move, as well as those of the other family members, their intent and disapproving gazes betraying the aloofness and disinterest of their old, wrinkled visages (or faces). Also present were the bony and affected matrons, accompanied by all their daughters, nieces and cousins of nubile age (some not even that and others old enough to have been his mother's bridesmaids), over-dressed to impress the coveted bachelor master. Even family members that Byakuya didn't recall ever seeing in the Main House made attendance as well.

All in all, it was everything he hadn't wanted for his birthday. The extravagant meal of rare and lavish dishes, followed by overly sweet deserts, was served by the ever-lurking servants. Gifts he neither wanted nor had any interest in, were presented; Byakuya could swear he had seen a few cages of exotic animals, including a red-tailed boa, which snaked over to the orchard. Empty compliments and feigned congratulations were dealt out by overzealous but false-hearted kin. When all was over, Byakuya felt drained, even surer that this birthday lunch had been nothing but needless and irksome, and he deemed the night celebration now utterly essential for his mental health.

He was wondering why he hadn't been born a month later, so his birthday would only occur on leap years, and submit him to this torture only once every four years, when Chiyo, the old nurse and head housekeeper, entered the room from some concealed entrance and walked up to Byakuya.

She was a small, thin woman, her shoulders starting to lean down with the weight of the years, but she held an energy capable of putting people old enough to be her great-grandchildren to shame. Chiyo was strict, demanding the best from everyone around her, including her masters. Her spirit and rigor could be seen in the efficient and diligent way the servants worked whenever she was in a room. But she was always fair and just, regardless of consequences, as Byakuya had learned throughout his childhood.

After stopping here and there to supervise the work's proceedings, Chiyo reached Byakuya in the balcony. A new female worker that the housekeeper seemed to favor, for the dark-haired girl had been following her all month, arrived shortly after, both kneeling and bowing in front of him. He was sure Chiyo had told him the girl's name, but he didn't have the habit of remembering servant's names; except for Chiyo's and Ren's. Bitterness filled his heart at the memory of the little servant boy that had attended to him years before; feisty and high-spirited, so much like himself back then. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he tucked the memory away, and concentrated on the present; the girl's name still as elusive as a wet eel trying to escape the cook's knife.

"Byakuya-sama?" Chiyo said, waking him from his reverie, a concerned look on her face.

He devoted all his attention to the old woman. "Chiyo-san, what can I do for you?"

"Are all the arrangements sufficient, Byakuya-sama?"

"They are over the top. Chiyo-san knows I requested a simple dinner, not a lavish soirée," he said, feigning dissatisfaction.

Not fooled, she reproached him. "Byakuya-sama knows of the standards of this House. A simple dinner would not have sufficed for a day like today. When has anybody heard of a simple dinner for the head of the Kuchiki clan?"

Byakuya was sure he had heard her huff and couldn't help chuckle; a sound that earned him a very familiar, but no less frightening, glare. But she wasn't as stubborn as he was. "It's a just a birthday. I've had plenty and will have plenty more."

Her scowl deepened and Byakuya could predict the words of wisdom coming, in the form of a lecture.

"The apparent, certainty of future birthdays should not prevent you from celebrating the present one, accordingly. One never knows what the future will bring. And with Byakuya-sama's impending nomination for Taichou, your life will have new and different challenges and perils."

A true pearl of wisdom from Chiyo, but one that didn't make him feel any happier with the fact that his preferred choices in this House were pretty much cut off at the root and repressed. "At least in this day, I ought to be able to celebrate in my own fashion and not by the dictates of the Kuchiki Elders," he answere, battle weary but not defeated.

"It is how it's been done for eons," she said, and her rarely shown softened face placated Byakuya's distaste for the whole situation. "It is up to the head of the family to see to the changes needed," she continued, "and Byakuya-sama has his way more often than not. Still, having agreed to this arrangement, Byakuya-sama has to uphold his word."

"Certainly, Chiyo-san," he replied, almost petulantly.

Chiyo-san's forehead vein throbbed visibly, as she bit back the retort he deserved, answering instead, "the preparations are complete…"

Byakuya looked about the room as Chiyo continued talking, surprised to find everything ready and no sign of servants, except for Chiyo and the petite, doe-eyed girl, kneeling in front of him.

"…I will retire for now. Hisana will stay and attend to Byakuya-sama and his friends throughout dinner and until you wish her to retire. She's prompt and diligent and will serve you well and with discretion. Have a good night, Byakuya-sama." She bowed deeply.

"Very well. Thank you, Chiyo-san." He nodded his head in acknowledgement of the housekeeper, as she left the room. A sudden icy breeze sweeping through the balcony made him get up and enter the main room of the Tea Pavilion.

Byakuya couldn't help but admire the sumptuous arrangements. The _tatami_ floor was covered with animal furs, keeping the cold away. On the far side, closer to the panoramic view of the snow covered gardens and to where Byakuya now stood, three large and comfy futons and a set of colorful, warm wool blankets were strategically placed near the crackling fire on the hearth. In the center of the room, a low table dressed with a green satin table-cloth, was filled to the brim with his favorite dishes and the best delicacies, and small but comfortable fuchsia and yellow pillows were scattered around the table.

The day had dawned sunny and perfect, melting the residual snow from the mild wintry weather. But by now in late afternoon, dark clouds started gathering on the horizon, driven by a chilling North wind, and the temperature was dropping considerably, foreseeing a cold, snowy night. The blankets would come in handy for certain.

Byakuya entered the room and settled by the gentle fire, observing the servant girl, as she made sure all was perfect. She paused slightly to serve him some warm tea, while he waited for his guests to arrive.

April2008©MarinLiliz


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: YAOI, Spoilers for the whole series, up to the latest "Turn Back the Pendulum" Arc of the manga.**

**Summary**: Kaien tries to come up with the best way to solve his problems. From managing to postpone Miyako's insistence for him to make up his mind about their relationship to playing cupid to Ukitake and Kyouraku. Now, if only Byakuya would too be interested elsewhere...

**Notes: **This is becoming an Het fic. Me writing Het? What is the world coming to.XD

**Beta:** Umihana from LJ

Updated every 3 days.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite

**Threads of Different Yarns**

**Chapter 02.  
**

Shiba Kaien searched the emptying halls of 13th Division Headquarters for a missing Miyako-chan, but so far his search was coming up null. Sighting two Division members hurrying to the mess hall, he concluded that she was probably there with the rest of the Division, already at lunch. Looking out a window, he saw the mild wintry sun at its highest peak and realized it was later than what he had assumed.

Moving to the dining hall, he surveyed the area looking for the dark-haired shinigami beauty. Spotting her at the top table, Kaien called cheerfully and he made his way towards her. His heart was thumping hard in his chest, as fast as Byakuya's _shunpo_. Well, make that as fast as Yoruichi-san's _shunpo_!

"Miyako-chan! Just the shinigami I was looking for."

She looked up at him and smiled, before standing up to meet him half way and said, "the shinigami, huh?" She huffed her disappointment. "So you're not gonna finally ask me _that thing_ that I've been waiting for…" She counted by her fingers and pushed three of her slim and long digits in his face. "…for the past three years?"

Kaien's face lost some of its healthy color and his smile slightly faded. Lately she'd been pestering him with this almost every day. He liked her. No! His feelings were even greater than that. He would ask her. He wanted to! But there were others involved that he had to see settled before he could make this big move. He thought of a way to dissuade her yet again. "Ha…you see Miyako-chan…"

"Not yet, huh?" She interrupted and finished for him, her face more amused than upset.

Until when would she wait for him? "Erm… no, not yet, Miyako-chan," he said, his left arm coming up to scratch the back of his head.

"So if _that_ isn't what you need me for, what can I do for you?" she asked, smiling her bright smile.

"Well…" he started, stepping aside to allow some shinigami to leave the dining area, who bowed and waved at them enthusiastically. "…you know, Ukitake-taichou had to leave for the afternoon and Byakuya-kun had to go early to attend a family lunch."

She nodded, her brows furrowed slightly, as she tried to discern what he was going to ask her.

"And, as much as I wanted to oversee this afternoon's training session," Kaien continued, "I'm completely swamped and up to my ears in paperwork. So, could Miyako-chan be so kind as to oversee the training for me?" he asked, batting his eyelashes and trying to look innocent, which seemed to work wonders on her.

She laughed out loud in her spontaneous, crystalline laughter. "How did I ever fall for you and your childish techniques of persuasion?"

"You say they're childish but you can't resist my charms," he said, lowering his voice, and tried to sound seductive.

Miyako's laughing increased, bringing tears to her dark eyes. "Now, I'm even convinced it wasn't your seduction techniques, either." She wiped her eyes, smiling fondly at him.

"Still, you did fall for me. I must have something of interest, after all." Kaien smiled too, and stepped closer.

"Hmm, something of interest?" she pondered, teasingly but stepped back, making him notice they weren't alone but in a mess hall full of other shinigami, several of them watching their exchange closely.

There were rumors of a bet going on, betting on the date he would finally propose to her. Kaien had even heard of a _Never_ option, quickly growing in odds. Oh well, it was their loss.

He closed the distance between them again and whispered close to her ear, "I can think of a thing or two you like about me. Or better, that you like doing with me." He was being deliberately evil, but it was her turn to be teased a bit too, and she actually did blush considerably, looking embarassed for a moment. His heart churned with guilt.

But her embarrassment was over in no time and she neither hesitated, nor sugarcoated her strike back. "You see, the things I like to do with you which get me all hot and bothered, I can do on my own, thank you very much. Maybe not as fun, but with fairly the same result. And everything else, we could be doing, we're not doing, anyway." She looked pointedly at him, implying it was his fault, before continuing, with the _coup de grace_. "And won't do, until you ask _that thing_ that's been pending between us for awhile now."

Kaien gulped and covered his ashamed and guilty face with his left hand. He'd been defeated at his own game and blown any changes with Miyako. But before he could retract what he'd said, and most likely dig his grave deeper, she spoke again.

"So you see, there must be something I really like about you, Shiba Kaien."

Kaien opened the fingers of his hand and looked through them at Miyako as she moved even closer and pulled the hand covering his face to press a gentle kiss to his lips. The whistles and catcalls from the assembled shinigami were deafening.

This was why he loved her. She could always see through to him and still loved and supported him despite it all. So this was why he had to solve all pending affairs before moving further.

"Does this mean my request will be answered? Will you oversee the training today?" he asked, hopeful, his seductive smile spreading across his lips.

"Of course, silly; I don't mix personal things with business," she answered him, carefree. "Have you eaten yet? You gotta eat if you're doing the work of the Captain and the 3rd seat, as well as your own."

The quick change of topic and her care for his wellbeing made Kaien grin and join her at the table for the meal.

As they were leaving the now almost empty mess hall and making their way to their afternoon tasks, she asked, "Are you free tonight? I said all those things but they were basically just to tease you."

"Just to tease? You had me fooled there."

She grinned. "Good, but it's too easy to play you; sometimes it feels like taking a lollipop from a kid. No fun at all."

"Keep teasing, why dont'cha?"

"And about tonight?" Miyako insisted.

"Can't tonight," Kaien replied. "Tonight is Byakuya's party."

"It's not that I don't understand him wanting to spend time with you, after all you've been friends forever."

Kaien snorted at this, but made no further comment, so she continued.

"But he should socialize more. Why couldn't he have invited more people from the Division?"

"It was hard enough for Byakuya to circumvent his family's impositions on this one small party. If he were to throw a party for a dozen shinigami he would never hear the end of it. I have the feeling they just agreed because of the reduced number of guests and because we're "noble" too," he snorted again, disdainfully.

"Well, he still could use more socialization."

"You're just jealous cos you weren't invited."

"Like I want to spend my night babysitting three grown men, who'd be pissed at me because I decided to show up and ruin whatever kinky soirée they had planned."

Oh, she was good!

"I'd rather spend the night babysitting your baby brother, and give your sister some time out on her own," the black-eyed shinigami concluded as they reached their parting point: an empty hall that lead to the higher-seats offices and the exit door to the training grounds.

"Well, then give them my love," Kaien said, leaning closer to kiss Miyako's forehead.

"I will," she replied. And making sure no one was in sight, she grabbed the fukutaichou by his uniform, pulling him into her and kissed him properly, tongues and all. "Have fun at the party."

"Somehow,

I'm now having second thoughts about going," Kaien panted.

"Nonsense," she chided him. "Go and solve all things pending. So we can move on with _that thing_ of ours," she grinned and sent him on his way.

Later that afternoon, Kaien decided to sit by the water just outside of the Division Headquarters, finishing the day's reports while trying to warm up in the rays of the mild winter sun. They weren't really warming but from this spot he could catch a glimpse of Miyako while she directed the afternoon training in his stead. She was fierce and powerful but also understanding and kind: the right combination for a 13th Division officer. And while off-duty she was fun to be around, with just the right amount of interesting conversation and entertaining banter.

Kaien sighed. He was really done for, completely head-over-heels for the beautiful shinigami, and she knew it. She played him like a virtuoso, striking every chord at the precise moment and with the exact intensity, and he liked it. He grinned widely and was going back to concentrating on his work, when the wan sun was suddenly covered by a large shadow. Looking up, he saw Kyouraku Shunsui, the 8th Division taichou smirking over him, looking between Kaien and the training grounds on the other side of the water.

"She's a peach, isn't she?"

Kaien grinned and nodded.

"If I didn't have Nanao-chan, I would be asking Miyako-chan to be my fukutaichou. In fact she reminds me of Nanao-chan, not as strict but I'm sure, and correct me if I'm wrong, but she can warm up to it if the occasion arises."

Kaien chuckled and answered the pink-wearing Taichou, "Oh yes, she can be very bossy indeed. You don't want to cross her path if she's upset." He looked fondly across the water.

"I knew she had it in her. Determined but caring, just the way I like it." Kyouraku-taichou smiled congenially.

"You know Kyouraku-taichou, it's comments like this that have you in the dog house with Ukitake-taichou."

Kyouraku sighed, his warm smile waning like the pale sun before he answered, "He of all people should know I'm only joking."

"Maybe that's the problem, you joke too much. I'm fine with it, your fukutaichou is mostly fine with it and the general shinigami is fine with it. But maybe your lover of centuries wants and expects more from you than just jokes. Or maybe he got tired of all the jokes."

"Has he spoken to you, Shiba-kun? About us and this entire mess?"

"Not much. He informed me of your separation and occasionally asks about you. But the one he really talks to about this is…"

Kyouraku interrupted him. "…is Kuchiki Byakuya. Yes, I'm aware of that fact." He looked displeased; his face twisted as if he'd taken a bite out of a bitter orange. "Is Ukitake-san in?"

"No, he had some personal errands to run. Ukitake-taichou left earlier."

"How has he been? His health? Has he had any crises?"

"He has been okay, most of the time. No major problems. Some mild fevers but mainly okay."

"Has Kuchiki-sama been taking care of him during his crisis?" he asked, bitterly.

"You're seeing things that don't exist."

"Yeah, maybe I am. Well, since he's not in, can I tempt you with a bottle of _sake_ in exchange for some company this evening?"

"Sorry, I already have an appointment tonight."

Kyouraku looked in Miyako's direction and smiled longingly. "'nother time, then. Tell him I passed by. Later"

"See ya."

Kaien watched as the Taichou moved away from the Division grounds. If Kyouraku-taichou was beginning to chase after Ukitake-taichou again it meant they probably would get back together and that meant one less _partner_ for Kaien to abandon. Now if only Byakuya could find someone as well, Kaien could put his mind at ease. He would not be leaving any of them behind when he finally proposed to Miyako.

April2008©MarinLiliz


End file.
